


Softness and Sweetness

by amillioncandy



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Kisses, cookie lesbians, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillioncandy/pseuds/amillioncandy
Summary: Strawberry Cookie feels as if she doesn’t deserve love. Gingerbright feels just the opposite.
Relationships: GingerBright | Bright Cookie/Strawberry Cookie
Kudos: 17





	Softness and Sweetness

“Strawb...”

Strawberry Cookie squeaked as she heard her name spoken in a sweet, gentle voice. She looked up from the floor and met the gaze of the girl who spoke it. The girl looked back at her, with an in-love look that made Strawberry’s heart melt all throughout her body. She looked to the left shyly and gulped a little. Finally, she said, in a flustered stutter. “Y-yeah?”

The girl smiled at her sweetly. “You’re so adorable...” The girl approached her and gently placed her hands on Strawberry’s hips. Strawberry looked back up at her, agape. Strawberry then placed her hands on the girl’s face, feeling her soft, moisturized skin. 

“Bright...” 

Gingerbright smiled at her. “I want you to know that you’re really beautiful, and that I love and appreciate every bit of you.” She moved her hands up to Strawberry’s face, rubbing her thumb against her cheek. She leaned in and their lips met, they tasted sweet and were soft like silk. The two kissed for a while before separating. 

Strawberry’s face was covered with blush now, she looked down as a flustered mess. Gingerbright kneeled down to met her gaze again. 

“Babe...” She spoked softly and gently as to not frighten her. “I really do love you, can you look up at me?” 

Strawberry did as she was told, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was just so awkward and shy. She wanted to be able to touch and kiss Gingerbright without feeling embarrassed and gross, even though they were already dating. She wish she could be a good girlfriend for her, but she was just so awkward and shy and weird, and she hated every bit of herself. She wiped away her tears with her hoodie sleeve and put her hands in her pocket. 

“I hope you’re not scared, I hope you know that I love you no matter what and that I will never purposely hurt you. You’re my one and only. Alright? Strawb?” Gingerbright reassured her.

Strawberry’s heart was pounding even more now. She never heard someone tell her they loved her and cared for her. But Gingerbright...She always cared for her and stood up for her when she was getting constantly bullied and always loved her, even now. She felt like she didn’t deserve such a sweetheart like her. But she did.

Gingerbright said nothing else. She just hugged Strawberry tightly and stroked her back slowly.

“Bright?” Strawberry whispered softly.

“Yes?” Gingerbright replied.

“I love you.”


End file.
